pittbynightfandomcom-20200214-history
History
"Pittsburgh had a way of hating you, had a way of beating you down, getting into your bones and thoughts. Only the strongest survived the humidity of Pittsburgh summers, until winter came on and brought with it a test of a different sort, to see who was strong enough to make it to summer. All weather in Pittsburgh had an attitude, forced you to submit to it. Dared you to survive.”- Doug Rice, Here Lies Memory History of Kindred Pittsburgh Fort Duquesne The History of Pittsburgh from the Kindred point of view has always been embattled since the beginning with the beginning being Fort Duquesne. Fort Duquesne was set up by a power Antitribu Tremere Methuselah and relative of Naval Commander Abraham Duquesne-Guitton, Ettiene Duquesne. Duquesne should be noted as he was one of the earliest Sabbat settlers of the New World, it is said he is one of the ones who along with Tremere, and Goratix in the ritual that turned all the mages into Kindred. According to the few fragments left from the era of the Ft. Duquesne suggest he had set up in Appalachia to syphon power from local Caern's belong to Garou in order to empower his wicked experimentation. Of course even Kine history tells of us the fate of Ft. Duquesne, after the French has lost it during the French and Indians war, it was dismantled with the Sabbat pack that had accompaiend Ettiene and Ettiene himself no where to be found, leaving the new established Ft. Pitt and the growing fur trade around the area to the Ventrue agent who had lead the attack with William Pitt, one newly embraced John Miller, the first Prince of the are that would become Pittsburgh and one who would leave a dynasty to rule over the city for centuries to come, with very few interruptions in their rule. American Revolution During the American Revolution the eye of the Kindred and of Pittsburgh both day and night were more focused less on the war against British but on expand the small trading village that had sprouted nearby and defending against the Native Garou, who saw it as an encroachment on their territory. John Miller had an inventive way to keep them at bay in the local Fur Traders, who he and the kine under his purview paid extra for wolf pelts, which finally led to him claiming official Princedom. Iron City During the age in which Pittsburgh grew greatly, despite being embattled in the dark of night. It grew a hub of industry angering the Garou who were begging to regroup now with the fur trade diminishing. Although they could never mount an attack strong enough to take the city they did manage to set fire to it in 1845 causing setting the Camerilla back for a couple decades. The Sabbat did attempt to return to claim the city during the civil war, supposed mounting of their favorite tactics of Mass Embrace, but due to a large proportion of Camerilla, placed there to protect the known growing rail system that Connected to many important Camerilla Cities to each other, this was quickly put rest. There are some notes in historical documents about John Miller's infighting in regards to Miller's human son Adam Miller , and a large dispute as to whether he was ever turned with little documentation to none on the matter. It would be in the era of Steel that the next Prince of Pittsburgh would rise to power, Adam Miller's son and John Miller's grandson Roswell Miller Sr. Steel City Shortly after the war John Miller, had been ambushed and killed by the Garou on a trip to the Camerilla strong hold of Chicago thus turning the power to his Seneschal and Grandson Roswell Miller Sr., to step in as Prince of Pittsburgh and he over saw it's growth into the Steel City. He quickly became a boon to the Camerilla in the U.S. known for scouting out powerful individuals in the industrial age. It said he personally had the likes of Mellon, Carnegie, Shwab, Frick, a member of the Lassaster, among other bound to him as ghouls, eventually turning even some families including his own into revenants. It is through this and controlling many of the richest men America wouldever would see that Roswell solidified Pittsburgh as a strong hold for the next century. It was also during this time that the Garou become the leading focus for the Kindred in Pittsburgh, often using Pinkertons and other heavy handed agencies common to strike breaking as a front in their war as Roswell was once quoted "The Garou shouldn't be a problem. When you control men of gold, it's easy to get bullets of silver." Begging of the Modern Era It is during the mid to early twentieth century that saw a change into the Kindred power of Pittsburgh, despite the continuation of a Booming steel industry, many strikes often led by Brujah Unionist had damaged Roswell reputation for maintaining complete control of the city. It was also the death of some of the dynasties he had built so quickly during the end of the 19th century. It is during this time though that Tremere had moved into the city in great mass under the guise of Pittsburgh University, Carnegie Mellon, and Dusquesne University sitting up a major foot hold in the neighborhood of Oakland, despite the waning power of the Prince, meanwhile many other powerful Elders being called to elsewhere at the behest and need of the Camrilla, namely to New York to fight against the Sabbot vying for what would become princedom of the Ventrue Michaela. Anarch Revolution Never able to regain the power they had in the late 18th Century, Pittsburgh became seen as a possiblity to wrench from the Camerilla, not just for the growing Anarch Movement and the Sabbat but from Kindred kind in all by the the now stabilized Garou of West Virginia With the elders gone and with a changing modern world far from when Pittsburgh was an industry capital it was now in the throw of the Steel Industry failing in the 1970's. The Sabbat, who already had an unseen foothold in the city lead a few more covert efforts into the city, at one time most noticeable gaining a large amount of Antritribu Toreador who would later move to the the Sabbat city of Philadelphia during the Anarch Revolt, unable to rouse enough warrior to truly take the city in the turmoil. As far as revolts went it was a quiet one due to the overwhelming numbers the Anarchs were able to get, with much of the Cities Nosferatu, Brujah and Gangrel joining the cause each lead by a battle tested Ancillae not counting the outside forced brought in by Icarus "Ike" Padavona, the now Baron. Initial forming a Revolutionary Triumverate between C.M. Quinn, Mitch Chambers and Icarus. There were a few notable skirmishes including one in which the Nosferatu retreated from the streets of downtown due to hearing of a supposed siege in their Haven under the city, leaving the Gangrel wing unprotected causing large Gangrel casualties. The Thin Blooded were also brought in on the side of Anarchs. They resent the Camerilla for their use of them as Scapegoats often letting them meet the final death in place of true offenders, they were whipping boys with out a seat at the table. Alejandra Jiminez, the Caitiff eventually brought them into the fold, promising a better life under an Anarch Banner. The final lynch pin in toppling the Camerilla was ultimately the ability of Padavona to get the Garou to agree to help them in removing the Venture, who for so many centuries had laid waste to their kind, and invaded their homes and Caerns with their steel and iron railways. Who after helping in the Anarch effort receded back to thier ways of way against the Kindred. A deal was also struck with the last remaining Ventrue , who had held up in the defensible Downtown with the humiliated Prince, to vacate down town and to turn over Roswell the eventually led to the official end of a Prince in Pittsburgh. The Ventrue begrudgingly agreed, turning over Roswell Sr. , who hands were cut off in order according to the Ventrue to make him a more docile captive. Roswell St. was taken to Rankin and killed via a bath of Molten Steel. The Baron making a cup out his skull. It was his temporary treaty with the Garou, and his killing of Roswell at Rankin Camerilla's that lead the masses to give Icarus the Barony over the triumvirate, the division between the Nosferatu and Gangrel also helped, as neither side would agree to either Mitch or C.M. being named. Oakland is the only Camerilla claimed Neighborhood in the city now belonging the Anarch friendly Carna who have taken up residency in the Cathedral of learning, the Ventrue now claiming to be Anarch, if only in name, have taken up residency in the small neighborhood of Mount Washington. It should be noted the Baron also allowed the son of Roswell Miller Sr. to live. Although technically the head of the Ventrue Roswell Miller Jr. is considered weak willed, and inept by most of the Ventrue still in the city, and not worth of his father's name. The Garou also reverted to war with the city, having removed at least the worst offender who activelty sought the destruction of Gaia.